Pink sphere
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Readeradv's challenge to write a dreamshipping fic Ash x Mew. One-shot. Mew has spied on Ash a lot and finally gets to see him.


Title: Pink Sphere

Shipping: Ash x Mew Dreamshipping

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

A/N: This is ReaderADV's challenge to write a Mew x Ash story, this is going to be a little short.

Pink Sphere

She was an ancient pokemon believed to be extinct. She was loved and desire and admired by many, for her power and cuteness. Mew was only interested in having a playful life full of peace. Mew had been spying on a certain trainer, named Ash Ketchum. For a simple reason, he sounded like a lovable person and appeared to be someone, who was fun to play with as well. She had seen this trainer before, he was the brave youngster who died and was brought back to life to stop her clone, Mewtwo's hunger for power.

Ash was not going to remember, Mewtwo had decided that these events were best forgotten. Ash didn't remember her, but Mew remembered him. She had been watching him for a very long time. She had no idea that Ash could really be so dense, she found that to be unexpected from such a brave soul. Many of the legendary pokemon have spoken of him and she was not surprised either, he was the chosen one to help Lugia and was also kissed by Latias.

Presentation wise, Mew found his lustrous black hair, large eyes and his funky casual unique fashion sense to be very attractive in a rather adorable way. She saw that he was always willing to improve his skills and she knew he wold be fun to go on a date because he loved his food. The most important reason why she found Ash attractive was because of his sweet personality.

Mew knew that this boy was special. He had real strength from his heart and a sweet personality and strong determination to add into the mix as well, which was an extra plus. She gladly watched the young boy sleep along with his companions, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn in delight. Mew was floating above the gang whilst she crawled behind Pikachu. As soon as they turned around, she vanished into thin air and then reappeared, whilst hidden under a tree.

She giggled as she saw the reaction on their faces. Her bright eyes were fixed onto Ash as she created a a pink sphere to surround her. The moment they all fell back to sleep again, the sphere floated over to Ash and absorbed him in. Inside the pink bubble, Ash was levitating in his slumber and Mew thought he felt as light as a feather. She giggled as the bubble lifted itself above the trees.

Mew fondled his cheeks, her tail rubbed against his soft black hair. She claimed his cap and placed it on her head and giggled again. The moment Ash opened his eyes he gasped in a very shocked manner. His jaw had dropped and he turned around both ways in a very hasty manner. "Where am I?" he asked in a panicking state. "Where is everyone?" He faced towards Mew and remained silent. She was laughing hysterically and her tail was wrapped around his wrist. "Hey this isn't funny you know!" Ash pointed out.

Despite Ash not being so amused, Mew found is perfectly amusing and found him to be cute when he was angry. Mew nodded as she kissed Ash on the lips. He gasped again as his cheeks changed into a shade of red. Mew was in estacy as she jumped up and down inside the bright pink bubble. As soon as Ash reached the bottom of the bubble, he felt a rather silky smooth feeling, which almost resembled silk.

The air was warm and the atmosphere was very gentle and loving. Ash had an idea that he recognized Mew from somewhere, although he can't remember which location. She cried out mew in a very cute, high pitched childish voice as she leaned onto his chest. Her eyes closed as Ash's blue denim jeans had vanished into thin air.

"WHAT THE..." Ash exclaimed in pure terror as his clothes vanished. "What happened to my jeans?"

Mew flew away from Ash, staring down at his legs. She very much enjoyed the sight of his legs, although he could have chosen a much more vivid choice of underwear. Mew rubbed her light pink skin against his thigh as the rest of his clothing disappeared, apart from his underwear. Ash was even more startled when the flying birds circulated around the floating bubble. "Mew you need to stop playing around!"

Mew ignored him whilst she jumped up and down on his underwear, as if it was a bouncy castle. Ash moaned as he tried to remain as calm as possible. His clothes then reappeared onto his skin. Ash was very much relieved as his breathing was fast. Mew had left him out of breath after the huge shock she gave. Ash had recieved a massive shock to the system and had no idea what to say.

"Mew," Ash stuttered trying to get his breath back. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar from somewhere." Mew nodded as she closed her eyes and leaned against Ash. The raven haired boy chuckled as he hugged Mew. "Doesn't matter, nice to see you again Mew."

"Mew," she smiled as snuggled into Ash's jacket. He leaned down and smiled at Mew feeling a lot better then he did a few minutes ago. Mew realized that her thoughts about Ash were as true as the bright moon. She hopped away from him whilst she closed her eyes, the moment she opened them, Ash's yellow companion, Pikachu had appeared inside the bubble.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash called as the electric mouse's black eyes opened. "Look it's Mew!" Pikachu smiled as it hopped onto Mew as she gave him a ride around like a magic carpet. Ash giggled as he saw Pikachu smiling in sheer joy. "Having fun there?" he asked in a cheerful manner.

"Kaaaa!" Pikachu squealed as if he was on a roller-coaster. Mew's feet reached to the floor as Pikachu fell onto Ash's lap. Their faces had paid attention to the beautiful night sky and how pretty things appeared to be when they were up high. Mew bounced onto Ash's shoulder whilst she played with the sides of his hair in a rather innocent manner. There was silence as the sight of nature they saw was remarkable.

"Hey Mew stop that tickles!" Ash roared with laughter as he felt Mew's tail tickle his neck in a rather fun nature. He fell onto the floor whilst Mew bounced on his stomach, playing as if he was a toy. "Hey Mew!" he quickly sat up as he faced Mew's bright green eyes, "How about you come with us?"

Mew smiled as she thought about Ash's question. It would e a lot of fun if she joined Ash's gang but things would be a little mad because of al the people round the world who would wish to kidnap her. She decided that the risk needed to be taken and nodded very quickly. All three of them smiled as they granted each other a group hug.

The moon was still bright and the night was still young as their relationship.


End file.
